Platonic Relationship
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Spin-off Siblings Chaos. HalixYaya. TaufanxYing. Platonic relationship adalah sebuah hubungan antar manusia yang dalam tapi tidak didasari dengan perasaan seksual. Atau belum? Yang jelas, itulah cara menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Sinopsis gaje, silahkan baca bila berkenan, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini seperti penebusan dosa. Aku tadinya bertekad di fandom Boboiboy bakal netral, nggak main pairing-pairingan. Meski aku suka BoboiboyxYaya dan FangxYing, aku nggak berniat buat bikin fanfic mereka. Itu dulu.**

**Terus aku bikin fanfic Siblings Chaos, menambah genre family ke fandom Boboiboy dan mulai bermunculan fanfic Elemental Siblings lain. Dan, aku lihat, banyak orang kepincut HalixTaufan. Untuk yang muak denganku, silahkan bilang "Heh, geer banget sampean! Udah berasa senior aja di fandom BBB, HalixTaufan tuh emang udah ada dari dulu bukan karena situ kali!".**

**Cuma, bilang aja, aku tetep merasa bersalah. Bersalah ke siapa? Nggak ke siapa-siapa, merasa bersalah ke diri sendiri aja. Aku yang mungkin meracuni pikiran banyak orang dengan fanficku, padahal udah kucoba bikin senetral mungkin tapi ternyata, sudahlah**

**Bukan dalam maksud kata aku bikin fanfic ini buat ngelawan fanfic-fanfic HalixTaufan, cuma ini penebusan dosa terhadap diri sendiri aja. Susah jelasinnya.**

**Jadi, fanfic ini... well, silahkan ngamuk ke aku yang udah ingkar janji buat bikin Siblings Chaos netral, tapi di sini aku bakal bermain hints lebih besar buat pairing HalixYaya dan TaufanxYing. Jujur aja, ini belum sampai romance, kalau mau masih masuk kategori friendship. Gimana yang baca aja. Kalau mau, ini kayak AUnya Siblings Chaos (what the hell with that?). Yah, spin-offnya Siblings Chaos lah.**

**Cukup sekian celotehan saya yang nggak penting, nggak usah dibaca. Silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: Elemental Siblings, spin off Siblings Chaos, OOC, platonic relationship, HalixYaya, TaufanxYing, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Semuanya bukan punya saya**

**Platonic Relationship**

Platonic adalah sebuah kata dalam bahasa inggris. Artinya adalah hubungan yang erat dan dalam antara dua insan manusia, tapi bukan secara seksual. Ada teori mengatakan platonic adalah sebuah hubungan yang nantinya berkembang menjadi sebuah cinta, tapi bisa juga tidak.

Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Gempa akhir-akhir ini, melihat bagaimana kedua kakaknya menjalin hubungan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan teman sekelas mereka.

Terutama Halilintar.

IoI

"Yaya, kayaknya berat banget deh, sini kubantuin."

"Nggak usah, aku masih kuat kok."

Ketua kelas II C, sekertaris OSIS, seorang gadis berkerudung pink bernama Yaya, sedang membawa setumpuk buku pelajaran bahasa inggris. Kedua tangannya yang kecil berusaha untuk mengangkut puluhan buku yang beratnya mungkin melebihi 2 kilogram. Sedari ruang guru, banyak orang berusaha menawarkan bantuan padanya. Tapi, sang gadis hanya menepisnya.

Ini adalah tugasnya dan ia bukan gadis lemah.

"Ah, Halilintar."

Ia bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya. Salah satu dari kembaran Boboiboy yang terkenal. Halilintar, sang juara karate yang anti-sosial.

Matanya yang tajam memicing ke arahnya. Yaya memang baru-baru ini mulai bisa akrab dengannya dan akhirnya, mulai mengerti bagaimana berkomunikasi dengannya secara non-verbal.

"Ini buku pelajaran bahasa inggris buat nanti habis istirahat," kata sang gadis, menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara dari Halilintar.

Tindakan pemuda itu selanjutnya membuat Yaya terkejut. Halilintar mengambil lebih dari separuh buku yang ia bawa tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Eh- oh! Halilintar! Nggak usah! Aku bisa bawa sendiri kok!" seru Yaya. Ia berpaspasan Halilintar yang berlawanan arah dengannya, itu berarti teman sekelasnya itu hendak melakukan sesuatu yang lain sebelum bertemu dengannya. Ia tak enak mengganggu waktu istirahatnya seperti ini.

Halilintar hanya menoleh padanya dengan wajah dingin. "Berisik."

Dan ia pun berjalan membawa buku-buku menuju kelas.

Yaya hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang membantunya dengan 'kasar'. Namun, sang gadis hanya mengulum senyum.

Halilintar adalah pribadi yang sangat kompleks yang masih sulit ia pahami. Tapi, menurutnya, entah apa yang dikatakan orang lain, Halilintar sebenarnya baik.

Sangat baik.

IoI

Ada yang bilang, wanita lemah dengan tipikal lelaki 'bad boy'.

Yaya tidak mengerti maksud dari teori tersebut, namun ia paham kalau Halilintar adalah murid laki-laki yang populer di SMP Pulau Rintis. Sikapnya yang dingin, anti-sosial, temperamental namun sayang pada kedua adiknya, entah kenapa membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya.

Yaya pun mengaku, sebagai laki-laki, meski belum matang secara fisik dan mental, Halilintar memang menarik. Meski yang membuat Yaya tertarik bukan sikap dingin ataupun kekuatannya. Tapi, bagaimana sebenarnya Halilintar adalah orang yang baik tapi tak mau, atau mungkin tak bisa, menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Seperti sekarang.

"Yaya, kamu nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat lho."

Yaya hanya tersenyum lirih, kepalanya terasa pusing dan badannya lemas, namun ia sudah terlanjut masuk sekolah dan bertekad untuk bertahan sampai akhir.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok," tepisnya pada teman sekelasnya.

Ia menoleh dan bertemu mata dengan Halilintar yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Untuk kali ini, Yaya tidak mengerti maksud pandangan itu jadi sang gadis hanya diam. Halilintar kemudian menutup mata dan kembali melipat kedua lengannya dan menidurkan kepalanya.

Berkomunikasi non-verbal memang sulit, Yaya tidak mau memusingkan dirinya sendiri dan beristirahat di mejanya.

Namun, kepalanya semakin pusing dan ia bisa merasakan suhu badannya semakin naik.

Ia hampir terguling dari kursinya kalau tidak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan diri.

"Yaya!"

Sang gadis tidak bisa merespon pekikan teman-temannya yang panik. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba ia diangkat dengan cepat dari kursinya. Ia bertemu mata dengan Halilintar, yang tak mengatakan apapun dan segera berlalu cepat keluar kelas.

"Halilintar...," gumamnya lirih, namun tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara lebih dari itu.

IoI

"Demamnya agak tinggi, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya cuma masuk angin biasa."

Halilintar menatap teman sekelasnya yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur UKS. Ia tahu gadis ini pucat sejak pagi, namun tidak menyangka ia bisa pingsan di kelas seperti itu. Meski mencoba terlihat kuat, memang ada saatnya seorang gadis itu lebih lemah dari laki-laki.

"Kamu bisa kembali sekarang, pelajaran akan dimulai," kata dokter UKS. Halilintar mengangguk, namun saat ia berbalik, sebuah tangan meraih lengan bajunya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uuuh...," gumam Yaya lirih, terlihat kesakitan, wajahnya merah dan penuh keringat meski matanya tertutup rapat.

Halilintar mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan kecil itu dari lengan bajunya namun genggamannya erat.

Dokter UKS hanya melihat mereka berdua. Dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Halilintar menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur, membiarkan Yaya menggenggam lengan bajunya.

"Baiklah, biar kulaporkan pada guru piket, kau jaga dia sebentar," kata dokter UKS. Halilintar tidak merespon, menoleh padanya pun tidak, tapi sang dokter merasa murid itu mendengar perkataannya. Matanya hanya terus terfokus pada Yaya dan dokter UKS tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

IoI

"Yaya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya, matanya terasa berat, badannya terasa pegal-pegal dan nyeri, kepalanya terasa panas dan pusing, tapi setidaknya dia masih hidup.

Ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya mengitari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lirih. Ia tidak menyangka akan pingsan dan baru bangun sekarang. Pasti sudah jam istirahat kedua, karena ia pingsan saat jam istirahat pertama.

"Sudah-sudah, biarkan dia beristirahat, kalian harus cepat kembali ke kelas," tegur dokter UKS yang tampaknya tak senang karena UKS terlalu ramai.

Banyak protes dari murid-murid namun akhirnya mereka pergi satu persatu. Perhatian Yaya teralihkan pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur, yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi.

"Halilintar? Kau tidak pergi ke kelas?" tanya Yaya dengan suara parau.

Halilintar mengangkat lengannya, dimana Yaya masih menggenggam erat lengan bajunya.

Wajah sang gadis makin memerah bila mungkin. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sadar!" serunya dengan panik. Memang saat sakit ia jadi cenderung manja dan perasaannya lemah sehingga tidak suka ditinggal sendiri, tapi dari semua orang kenapa Halilintar...?

Halilintar mendengus dan akhirnya bangkit.

"Istirahat sana," katanya singkat, tidak terlihat marah dan pergi ke luar ruangan UKS.

Yaya hanya termenung, malu dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Hanya yang tidak ia mengerti, bukannya harusnya Halilintar bisa melepaskan diri secara paksa? Yaya tidak ada tandingannya bila dibandingkan dengan kekuatan fisik pemuda itu. Tapi, bukannya melawan, Halilintar justru menemaninya dan melewatkan beberapa jam mata pelajaran.

Yaya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti ia merasa sangat malu dan bersalah, serta sedikit rasa senang di dalam hatinya.

IoI

Di luar dugaan semua orang, Halilintar bukan orang yang memusingkan soal gengsi atau harga diri. Selama orang-orang tidak menginjak-injak harga dirinya, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa perasaan malu.

Jadi, saat bel pulang berbunyi dan ia menghampiri meja Yaya, membereskan semuanya dengan asal kemudian memasukkan semua peralatan tulis serta buku ke dalam tas selempang teman sekelasnya itu, Halilintar tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ia kemudian membawah tas itu, bertatapan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan memicingkan matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Semua temannya hanya gelagapan dan salah tingkah jadi Halilintar memilih untuk cuek dan berjalan ke luar kelas menuju ruang UKS.

"Jadi, kamu tidak ada yang menjemput?"

"Iya... orang tuaku sedang di luar kota dok, jadi saya pulangnya sama teman saja..."

Halilintar berhenti sebentar mendengar percakapan tersebut dari luar ruang UKS, kemudian akhirnya menggenggam gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Halilintar?"

Ia tidak peduli wajah kaget Yaya, ia menghampiri gadis itu dan menyodorkan tasnya.

"Makasih," katanya dengan suara parau. Halilintar mengangguk.

"Kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanyanya. Yaya tertegun sebentar.

"Uhm... belum tahu... handphoneku ada di tas soalnya," kata gadis itu, segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan handphone mungil berwarna pink.

"Bukan sama gadis cina itu?" Halilintar mengernyit, yang ia maksud teman sekelas Taufan yang ia lupa siapa namanya.

"Ah, Ying? Dia lagi ijin sekolah...," jawab Yaya.

Halilintar bisa melihat gadis itu kebingungan. Kondisinya sudah sedikit lebih baik, namun wajahnya masih sangat merah dan badannya terlihat lemas. Tidak mungkin gadis itu pulang sendiri.

"Halo? Kak Fia? Uhm... bisa anter aku pulang nggak? ...oh... hm... iya... ya udah nggak apa-apa... iya..."

Wajah Halilintar semakin masam. Yaya tampak kebingungan menatap handphonenya dan kembali mengetik di sana.

Saat wajahnya tampak makin bingung, Halilintar memutuskan untuk bertindak di sini.

"Ayo pulang."

"Eh?" Yaya terlihat bingung.

Halilintar mengambil kembali tas Yaya dan mengalungkannya ke pundaknya.

"N-nggak usah Halilintar. Kamu habis ini ada kegiatan klub kan? Aku bisa minta anterin pulang temenku yang lain kok," ucap Yaya terlihat tidak enak hati.

Namun, Halilintar hanya tetap berdiri di sana. Dan Yaya pun akhirnya mengerti kalau Halilintar tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

"Maaf ya, aku ngerepotin," katanya sambil menunduk.

"Berisik, ayo cepet pulang," tepis Halilintar, tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang lembut. Yaya tidak terlihat tersinggung, ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hati-hati ya, sampai rumah istirahat dan minum obat," tegus dokter UKS, yang dari tadi melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Iya, dok," balas Yaya, perlahan berdiri dan ia hanya terpaku saat Halilintar menggenggam lengannya, menjaganya agar tidak limbung.

Jujur, sang gadis tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau Halilintar benci hal-hal merepotkan, ia tidak suka disentuh dan ia bukan orang yang perhatian.

Namun, tindakannya hari ini membuat Yaya kebingungan.

Ia hanya bisa berjalan bersama Halilintar, sedikit agak bersandar padanya karena badannya terasa lemas dan tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak.

Banyak mata menatap mereka berdua, kebanyakan tatapan tak percaya. Yaya hanya mampu menunduk, ia merasa sangat malu, bersalah dan tak enak hati pada Halilintar.

Tapi, temannya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia marah atau melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa.

"Ah, Kak Halilintar."

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu muka dengan salah satu adik Halilintar, sang Ketua OSIS, Gempa.

"Yaya, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa, mengalihkan perhatian pada Yaya.

"Iya, cuma demam," jawab Yaya dengan senyum tipis.

Kemudian Gempa bertatapan dengan Halilintar.

Yaya tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, mereka hanya bertatapan tanpa berkedip kemudian Gempa tersenyum padanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, cepet sembuh. Kak Halilintar juga," kata Gempa, kemudian berbalik dan berlalu.

Yaya sering mendengar kalau anak kembar bisa bertelepati. Tapi, ia rasa itu adalah komunikasi non-verbal level pro. Kedua saudara kembar itu bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan tanpa kata-kata.

Hebat, sampai sekarang saja Yaya masih kesulitan membaca tatapan mata dan ekspresi wajah Halilintar.

"Ayo," kata Halilintar, menarik lengan Yaya, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Sang gadis hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Halilintar.

IoI

"Tunggu sebentar."

Yaya tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan pandangannya mulai kembali kabur, ia tahu ini tanda-tanda ia akan pingsan. Jarak sekolah ke rumahnya memang tidak jauh, tapi saat sakit seperti ini jadi terasa 10 kali lipat lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Sang gadis berjongkok, tidak kuat berdiri dan merasa akan pingsan kalau terus memaksakan diri.

Di luar dugaan, lagi-lagi, Halilintar berjongkok di depannya dan menyodorkan punggungnya padanya.

"Ayo naik."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata.

Hari ini, Halilintar benar-benar membuatnya terkejut sepanjang hari.

"Tidak usah...," Yaya merasa sangat tak enak hati. Tapi, lagi-lagi, Halilintar memang keras kepala. Ia tidak beranjak dan Yaya pun akhirnya merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain memanjat ke punggung pemuda tersebut.

Ia sedikit kagum saat merasakan bagaimana Halilintar sepertinya menggendongnya tanpa ada masalah.

"Pegangan yang kuat," kata Halilintar. Yaya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar.

"Makasih ya," kata sang gadis.

"Hm," gumam Halilintar. Entah apa artinya tapi Yaya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Halilintar mungkin dingin, temperamental dan anti sosial tapi, ia ternyata memang baik.

"Makasih ya, udah nganterin aku sampai rumah."

Halilintar mengangguk. Ia menatap Yaya merogoh kunci di dalam tasnya dan membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Jujur, ia tidak yakin meninggalkan Yaya sendirian sementara gadis itu sedang sakit. Tapi, pada saat yang sama Halilintar tak yakin apa ia sudah melewati batas.

Batas seorang teman sekelas.

Jadi, Halilintar hanya mendengus. "Cepet tidur," katanya singkat. Yaya tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati," kata sang gadis. Halilintar berbalik dan bejalan menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan bimbang.

IoI

Halilintar hampir tidak pernah punya teman seumur hidupnya. Yang berani berinteraksi dengannya hanya keluarga dan segelintir orang. Jadi, Taufan hampir tidak percaya saat mendengar cerita Gempa kalau Halilintar mengantar Yaya pulang karena sang gadis sedang sakit.

Bukan hanya mengantar pulang, ia juga sudah dengar dari gosip yang beredar, bagaimana Halilintar menggendong Yaya ke UKS dan menetap di sana selama beberapa jam pelajaran.

Kalau itu orang lain, Taufan akan menebak kalau sang pemuda punya hati pada sang gadis. Tapi, masalahnya ini Halilintar, kakak kembarnya yang paling dingin dan kesulitan mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Kak Hali suka ya sama Yaya."

Gempa hampir tersedak, namun Halilintar tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Tampaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu meski Taufan tahu, kakaknya itu mendengar perkataannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Taufan berpandangan dengan Gempa dan kemudian menoleh pada kakak pertamanya.

Halilintar mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya, piringnya sudah tandas dari makanan. Sementara Taufan dan Gempa masih memakan makan malam mereka.

"Yaya sendirian di rumah."

Gempa berhenti menyendok dan berkedip, menatap Halilintar yang menatap dirinya.

"Oh, orang tuanya kemana?" tanya Gempa pada kakak kembarnya yang pertama.

"Katanya lagi keluar kota," jawab sang kakak.

"Kak Hali khawatir ya...," goda Taufan dengan senyum lebar. Halilintar memilih untuk tidak merespon, tanda kalau dia sedang serius.

"Dia mirip Gempa."

Gempa menatap Halilintar, yang matanya kini sedang menerawang jauh. "Sok kuat, ngerjain semuanya, tapi nggak ngerti batasan tubuhnya dimana."

Jujur saja, Gempa merasa agak tersindir tapi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Dia juga mirip Taufan."

Taufan kali ini mengerjap, sedikit bingung.

"Senyum, tapi senyumannya aneh."

Taufan mencemberutkan bibirnya, tapi tahu maksud kakak kembarnya. Senyuman saat memaksakan memang tidak terlihat alami.

Gempa menghabiskan makanannya dan segera bangkit. Ia membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil rantang makanan. Dengan telaten ia mengisi satu persatu mangkuk rantang dengan nasi, sayur dan lauk yang ia masak malam ini.

Saat berbalik, Gempa tersenyum melihat Halilintar menunggunya.

"Ini, salam buat Yaya ya," kata Gempa, menyodorkan rantang yang berisi makanan pada kakaknya.

Halilintar mengambilnya dan mengangguk.

"Taufan, pinjem sepeda," kata Halilintar sambil berlalu.

"Ok, hati-hati kak. Jangan apa-apain Yaya ya," balas Taufan.

Kali ini Taufan mendapat hadiah lemparan sandal dari kakaknya.

Kedua adik melihat kakak mereka keluar rumah. Taufan menoleh pada Gempa yang masih menatap pintu.

"Kau harus bikin nasi kuning untuk merayakan ini, akhirnya Kak Hali bisa juga deket sama cewek. Meski aku nggak ngerti sih, Kak Hali itu perasaannya kayak gimana sama Yaya," kata Taufan, meski nadanya bercanda namun Gempa tahu ia serius.

Jadi, sang adik kembaran termuda hanya tersenyum. "Nasi kuningnya gampang, soal perasaan Kak Halilintar... kita lihat aja nanti."

IoI

Sepanjang hari, Yaya hanya bisa tidur di tempat tidur. Rumahnya sepi tanpa suara, ia hanya meringkuk di tempat tidur, merasa kesepian. Kedua orang tua bersama adiknya pergi ke luar kota karena ada saudara jauh mereka yang meninggal. Yaya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, jadi ia tidak menelepon mereka.

Saat bel rumahnya berbunyi di malam hari, Yaya agak takut namun memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat tamu yang datang.

Ia terkejut saat menemukan Halilintar, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah rantang padanya.

"Ini, buatan Gempa," katanya.

Yaya hanya mengerjap, menerima rantang tersebut dengan bingung. Semua perhatian Halilintar hari ini membuatnya bingung, namun bukan berarti ia tidak suka. Justru ia sangat menyukainya.

Membuat hatinya jadi terasa hangat.

"Makasih... kok kamu tahu aku belum makan?" tanya Yaya, mempersilakan Halilintar untuk masuk. Kali ini, teman sekelasnya itu masukke rumahnya. Sebenarnya Yaya sedikit merasa was-was, karena bagaimana pun, ini sudah malam, rumahnya kosong, ia gadis, sedang sakit dan Halilintar itu laki-laki.

Tapi, ia menepis rasa takutnya, karena ia percaya Halilintar tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padanya.

"Cepet makan, terus minum obat," kata-kata Halilintar hampir selalu terdengar seperti perintah. Yaya hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Biar kubuatkan minum-"

"Makan."

Yaya akhirnya duduk di meja makan dan Halilintar duduk di seberangnya.

Sang sekertaris OSIS tersebut membuka rantangnya satu persatu dan tersenyum melihat makanan yang tersedia.

"Ini semua Gempa yang masak?" tanya Yaya merasa kagum. Halilintar mengangguk.

Saat menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, meski karena pengaruh sakit jadi makanannya terasa agak hambar, tapi Yaya tahu kalau makanan ini enak.

Halilintar terus memperhatikannya selama Yaya makan. Sang gadis mulai terbiasa berada dalam pandangan Halilintar. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman, tapi Yaya mulai mengerti kalau pandangan Halilintar kebanyakan artinya ia perhatian.

"Makasih ya," kata Yaya, sudah lupa berapa kali ia berterima kasih pada Halilintar hari ini.

Halilintar mengangguk. Yaya tidak menghabiskan makanannya, meski enak tapi perutnya agak mual dan lidahnya pahit. Meski begitu, tampaknya Halilintar sudah melihatnya makan meski sedikit.

Karena dia tidak protes, setidaknya, itu tebakan Yaya.

Yaya meminum obatnya dan tersenyum pada Halilintar. Ia merasa malu, tapi senang karena mendapatkan perhatian yang sangat langka dari teman sekelasnya itu. Ia tahu, tidak sembarang orang mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dari Halilintar, itu membuatnya merasa sedikit spesial.

"Rantangnya-"

"Gampang, nanti aja."

"Kalau besok masih sakit, nggak usah masuk."

"Iya, aku tahu," balas Yaya.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Halilintar, akhirnya bangkit.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu depan dan Yaya hanya bisa menyugingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Makasih ya."

"Sekali lagi kamu bilang 'makasih', aku nggak mau bantuin kamu lagi," ancam Halilintar kelihatan jengah.

Yaya justru tertawa, tidak mengerti pola pikir Halilintar yang justru merasa terganggu dengan ucapan terima kasih, namun akhirnya sang gadis mengangguk.

"Iya, sampai jumpa di sekolah, hati-hati di jalan."

Halilintar mengangguk dan berlalu menuju sepedanya. Ia melihat Yaya melambai, namun tidak membalas lambaian tangan itu. Ia pun mengayuh sepedanya, kembali menuju rumahnya.

IoI

Halilintar tidak tahu menggendongnya ke UKS, ia juga tidak harus menemanisnya di UKS, ia tidak harus mengantarnya pulang, ia tidak harus menggendongnya pulang, ia tidak harus mengantar makanan padanya, ia tidak harus menunggunya makan.

Yaya memikirkan semua itu di tempat tidurnya.

Jawaban kenapa pemuda itu melakukan semua itu, mungkin karena ia perhatian pada Yaya.

Yaya sendiri tidak yakin, ia tidak mau kege-eran sendiri.

Perhatian Halilintar tidak terasa berlebihan, tapi terasa sangat spesial.

Yaya bahkan sempat mengira Halilintar menunggunya makan tadi untuk menunggu rantangnya dikembalikan. Tapi...

Mungkin ia ingin memastikan Yaya baik-baik saja sendiri di rumah.

Sang gadis merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ini pasti karean ia sedang sakit, ya ia sedang sakit.

IoI

Saat Yaya masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah sembuh, ia hanya kebingungan melihat banyak orang menatapnya dan kasak-kusuk di sekitarnya.

"Yaya!"

Yaya melihat Ying berlari ke arahnya.

"Kamu jahat! Jadian dengan Halilintar kok nggak bilang-bilang ke aku sih?!"

...

"EEEHHH!?"

IoI

Yaya berusaha untuk mengontrol diri. Tapi, ia yakin wajahnya masih merah. Gosip macam apa yang beredar saat ia sedang sakit? Ia merasa malu dan sangat bersalah pada Halilintar, membuat teman sekelasnya itu lagi-lagi jadi bahan gunjingan orang.

Padahal kan itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Pagi."

Yaya melihat Halilintar duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Sepasang earphone terpasang di telinganya dan ia tidak tampak terganggu maupun marah.

Pertanda bagus, tapi Yaya masih merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya."

Halilintar menoleh padanya. Wajahnya terlihat biasa, tapi matanya menyiratkan kalau ia bingung.

"Soal gosip itu. Padahal kan kamu cuma bantuin aku aja kemarin..."

Halilintar tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Tidak marah, tidak kesal, ia terlihat tenang.

"Udah biasa, nanti juga bosen sendiri," katanya.

Yaya menyimpulkan, selama bukan gosip jelek atau gosip soal adiknya, tampaknya Halilintar tidak akan marah. Ia merasa lega sekarang.

"Oh ya, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Yaya menyondorkan sebuah kotak bekal berisi biskuit pada Halilintar.

"Serius kamu Yaya!? Halilintar, jangan dimakan!" seru teman sekelas mereka.

"Kok gitu sih!? Aku bikin sesuai resep kok, udah kucoba juga, hasilnya... yah, lumayan lah," bela sang gadis, merasa tersinggung.

"Masa?" tanya teman sekelasnya tidak percaya. Yaya mencemberutkan mulutnya dan mereka tertawa.

"Kalau gitu cobain dong," seorang murid menjulurkan tangannya ke kotak bekal penuh biskuit yang terbuka. Namun, segera berhenti saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Halilintar.

Ia segera mengambil langkah mundur, begitu pula yang lain.

"Err- nggak jadi deh," katanya segera melarikan diri. Yaya terlihat bingung, karena tidak melihat tatapan membunuh Halilintar, saat ia menoleh Halilintar memasukkan satu biskuit ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat ia melihat Yaya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh makna, ia tahu ia harus berkomentar.

"Masih lebih enak buatan Gempa."

Yaya terlihat kecewa.

"Tapi masih bisa dimakan kok."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Yaya.

Sang gadis kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan hati riang. Sementara semua teman sekelas mereka bingung melihat mereka berdua.

Jadi, sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua itu apa sih?

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti, yang jelas mereka semua tahu, ada sesuatu yang spesial di antara mereka berdua, entah apa itu. Yang jelas, keduanya tampaknya puas dengan hubungan aneh seperti itu.

**Tbc?**

**Yak, digantung.**

**Karena aku nggak bisa bayangin Halilintar nembak Yaya, ataupun Yaya nembak Halilintar. Jadi, ya udah. Hahaha *digampar bolak balik**

**Maaf ya, fluffnya sangat gaje karena Halilintar sangat kaku. **

**Ok, silahkan yang mau review, kalau pada suka kulanjutin, kalau nggak, udahan aja deh. TaufanxYingnya? Ya, chaper depan, kalau lanjut.**

**Makanya, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, mungkin harus kuklarifikasi. Di chapter pertama aku bilang kalau fanfic ini adalah semacam penebusan dosa terhadap diriku sendiri. Jadi maksudnya, waktu bikin Siblings Chaos, aku menahan diri supaya fanfic itu tetap netral meski tergoda berulang kali buat ngeluarin hints HalixYaya dan TaufanxYing. Nah, itulah yang aku sesalkan. Gitu sih...**

**Jadi, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, bukan karena siapa-siapa, ini salahku terhadap diriku sendiri**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review kemarin ^^**

**Silahkan dinikmati chapter selanjutnya**

* * *

Dari ketiga kembar Boboiboy, yang paling ceria dan jahil sudah tentu Taufan. Mungkin, dia bagaikan matahari yang terus bersinar, meski tentu saja ada kalanya mendung, tapi dengan sinarnya ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat sekelilingnya ikut cerah.

Meski yang sadar akan hal itu sedikit.

Karena, yang sering dilihat oleh orang lain adalah sifatnya yang jahil tanpa batas.

"TAUFAAAAAAANNN!"

Gadis berkacamata keturunan cina bernama Ying, sedang mengejar teman sekelasnya yang kabur membawa salah satu kunciran rambutnya.

"Coba kejar kalau bisa, dasar kuncir kuda!" goda Taufan memeletkan lidahnya.

Wajah Ying memerah karena marah melihatnya. Ia merasa kesal melihat Taufan bisa lari jauh di depannya. Padahal, Ying adalah salah satu ace dari klub atletik putri.

Tapi, memang, Taufan itu bisa dibilang ace untuk semua bidang olahraga, kecuali bela diri yang dimonopoli oleh Halilintar.

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Terbiasa dengan pemandangan macam ini.

Ying berbelok mengejar Taufan namun kemudian terkejut karena pemuda itu sudah berhenti berlari dan sudah berbalik ke arahnya. Jadinya, karena belum sempat mengerem, lain ceritanya kalau ia pakai sepatu lari, sepatu sekolah biasanya cukup licin jadi sulit mengerem, ia menabrak Taufan dan terpelanting ke lantai. Sementara, pemuda itu hanya oleng sedikit namun berhasil tetap menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Aduuuh...," keluh Ying merasa kesakitan karena jatuh.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan, kali ini sudah berhenti bercanda dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Ying cemberut ke arahnya dan menepis uluran tangannya. "Ini kan gara-gara kamu!"

"Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok, jangan marah ya," katanya sambil senyum cengengesan, membantu Ying berdiri meski di protes oleh gadis cina tersebut. Ia kemudian mengulurkan salah satu kunciran Ying yang ada padanya.

Ada perubahan pada Taufan sejak kejadian ia didorong dari tangga oleh Harun. Sekarang, pemuda bertopi miring itu akan menghentikan sendiri candaannya kemudian meminta maaf. Meski tentu saja ia akan mengulanginya kembali besok kemudian meminta maaf lagi. Seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

"Uuuh... dasar," Ying mengambil kembali kunciran rambutnya dari tangan Taufan.

Gadis itu segera berbalik menuju kelas diikuti oleh Taufan yang tersenyum mengikutinya dari belakang.

IoI

Ying mengaku, dia bukan gadis yang feminin, bukan juga tomboy. Ia hanya cuek pada penampilannya, tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang meributkan penampilan. Ia senang memakai apa yang menurutnya nyaman, bukan apa yang menurutnya cantik.

Ia juga senang bergabung dengan klub atletik wanita. Tidak peduli kalau matahari yang terik akan membakar kulitnya yang putih.

"Hei, Ying!"

Ying menoleh pada tiga orang gadis, yang ia kenal sebagai murid kelas tiga yang sklub dengannya. Ia baru saja selesai berlatih dan hendak mengganti bajunya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Ya, kak, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tak disangka tubuhnya didorong menghantam loker baju, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan sedikit kesakitan.

"Jangan belagu ya! Mentang-mentang larimu cepet terus kamu udah nggak mau ngehormatin seniro lagi?"

Menerima bentakan dari salah satu seniornya membuat nyali Ying ciut.

"Kamu memang niat pengen bikin kita malu ya? Masih kecil udah belagak, dasar cewek jelek! Gayamu tuh kampungan! Bikin sakit mata tahu nggak?"

"Awas ya kalau kamu ngerebut juara lagi di kompetisi besok! Dasar serakah!"

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun pergi tanpa membiarkan Ying membela dirinya sendiri. Gadis cina itu termenung di ruang ganti.

Jadi, masalahnya sebenarnya apa? Ia mulai menyalakan kembali otaknya yang sempat offline mendadak karena syok.

Ia memang kerap memenangkan kejuaraan atletik, mungkin hal itu membuat seniornya iri. Mungkin, ia terkesan seperti memonopoli semua kejuaraan dan tidak membiarkan yang lain mendapatkan kesempatan.

Ying mengernyit memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin, sebenarnya dirinya tidak salah, tapi ia tidak suka memikirkan kalau dirinya membuat senior-seniornya merasa tidak nyaman di klub atletik. Ying tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memonopoli semua kompetisi.

Mungkin ia harus lebih menahan diri dan membiarkan yang lain mendapatkan kesempatan.

Cuma, yang tidak ia mengerti kenapa seniornya sempat mencelanya jelek dan kampungan. Apa hubungannya dengan atletik?

Memangnya, dia jelek ya?

IoI

Klub atletik mungkin adalah salah satu klub yang berisikan anggota campuran. Maksudnya, hanya sedikit anggota yang merupakan anggota tetap. Kebanyakan adalah anggota dari klub olahraga lain, seperti klub basket, futsal sampai klub skateboard, seperti Taufan.

Yah, Taufan kali ini ditarik lagi oleh klub atletik untuk ikut kompetisi. Dirinya kebagian tugas di lari jarak pendek dan lompat jauh. Setidaknya, bukan lari jarak panjang, karena itu sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan.

Ia menoleh ke bangku penonton, dimana klub atletik putri memberikan dukungan. Memang kejuaraan atletik putra dan putri itu diselenggarakan di waktu yang berbeda.

Matanya melihat Ying yang duduk paling pojok, dan jujur saja, hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Untuk kali ini, rambut gadis itu terurai, tidak diikat. Dan daripada cantik, rambut itu terlihat kaku dan mekar, seperti kuntilanak.

Ada apa dengan teman sekelasnya itu, Taufan tidak paham. Tapi, wajah Ying yang murung dan bahkan tidak memberikan dukungan pada tim atletik putra dengan sepenuh hati membuat Taufan merasa penasaran.

Jadi, setelah selesai lari jarak pendek, ia yang berhasil memutuskan tali pita pertama, pertanda ia yang memenangkan lari jarak pendek tersebut, tak peduli dengan wasit atau panitia pertandingan, Taufan segera ngeloyor pergi keluar lapangan.

Ia tidak peduli soal penghargaan ataupun medali sekarang, toh ia melakukan ini bukan untuk dirinya tapi untuk klub atletik, biar mereka saja yang mewaikili dirinya.

Ia mengganti bajunya dan membawa tasnya, sempat ragu apakah dia harus mandi tapi karena tidak begitu berkeringat, Taufan memutuskan untuk cuek.

"Ying!"

Gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh padanya, begitu juga anggota tim atletik putri lainnya.

"Aku udahan nih, katanya kalau aku menang kamu janji mau traktir aku sesuatu," kata Taufan sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Ying menatapnya bingung, namun Taufan tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bertanya. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu agar mau berdiri kemudian menyeretnya keluar stadion, diikuti oleh tatapan penasaran anggota klub atletik yang lain.

"Aku nggak pernah janji kayak gitu ke kamu!" seru Ying ketika mereka sudah hampir keluar stadion.

"Emang nggak pernah, aku capek nih, temenin aku pulang yuk," pinta Taufan.

Gadis itu mengernyit heran, akhirnya Taufan melepaskan dirinya namun akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti langkah pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan stadion di belakang mereka.

IoI

Ying berjalan di samping Taufan dengan perasaan mendung. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena teman sekelasnya ini menyeretnya pergi dari stadion, karena jujur saja, Ying terlalu galau untuk memberikan semangat ke klub atletik putra. Tapi masalahnya, demi solidaritas, ia harus ikut pergi.

Sekarang, setidaknya ia bisa pulang dan tidur di rumah.

"Itu rambutmu kenapa?"

Gadis cina itu mulai lelah dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Semua orang bertanya padanya hari ini. Tapi Ying terlalu malu untuk menjelaskan kalau ia sedang mencoba merubah penampilannya. Meski ia tahu itu bukan keputusan bagus. Alasan kenapa ia selalu menguncir rambutnya, bahkan ditambah topi atau bando, karena rambutnya kaku dan sulit diatur.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa...," jawab Ying dengan lesu.

Taufan tampak tidak puas. Namun, untuk kali ini tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Eh, ke taman dulu yuk, aku capek nih jalan terus!" katanya dengan nada memelas. Perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak, membuat Ying bertanya-tanya apakah temannya ini mengidap bipolar atau minimal gangguan kepribadian.

Belum sempat Ying menolak, karena ia sedang ingin langsung pulang sekarang, Taufan sudah menarik tangannya menuju sebuah taman tak begitu jauh dari stadion.

Tapi, pada saat yang sama, Ying pun sedang tak punya tenaga lebih untuk berdebat dengan Taufan yang ia tahu cukup keras kepala. Jadi, ia membiarkan Taufan menariknya ke sebuah bangku taman dan duduk di sana.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang. Suasananya sejuk, Ying melihat banyak anak kecil bermain di sekitarnya, juga ada beberapa pasangan yang tengah bermesraan di pojokan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan memangku tangan.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya."

Ying menoleh namun Taufan sudah pergi, entah mau kemana. Ke toilet mungkin?

Sang gadis cina mendesah. Ia mau pulang, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan kemudian tidur.

Ying menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Rambutnya yang kusut bahkan tidak membiarkan jarinya menyisir rambutnya dengan mulus.

Beberapa ujung rambutnya bahkan bercabang. Mungkin ini akibat ia selalu berjemur di bawah matahari dan tidak pernah telaten merawat rambutnya. Apa sebaiknya ia potong pendek saja? Atau sekalian model seperti laki-laki saja?

"Ini untukmu!"

Ying terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang dingin ditempelkan ke pipinya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Taufan tersenyum jahil, kedua tangannya memegang jus yang dikemas dengan gelas plastik.

Ying mengernyit, ia tidak ingat titip jus pada Taufan, namun karena pemuda itu mendorong jus ke tangannya, Ying akhirnya menerimanya.

"Itu jus jambu, kamu suka kan?"

Ying memandang Taufan dengan heran, sementara pemuda di sebelahnya menyeruput jus miliknya, yang berwarna putih, dengan penuh senyuman.

"Ah segeeer, dari tadi aku haus banget!" serunya dengan senang.

Orang yang simpel.

"Biar kuganti uangnya," kata Ying. Ia memang tidak meminta dibelikan jus, tapi ia tetap tidak enak bila tidak mengganti uang temannya itu.

"Slow, Ying! Aku kan udah menang, anggap aja itu traktiran dariku," kata Taufan dengan senyum lebar.

Ying terdiam mendengarnya, teman sekelasnya yang biasanya selalu minta traktir ke semua orang yang dia kenal, kini justru mentratir Ying. Gadis itu sedikit tidak percaya dan mulai curiga kalau jusnya mungkin sudah diberikan sesuatu.

Taufan menatap Ying, Ying menatapnya dengan wajah curiga, kemudian pemuda itu tertawa.

"Ya ampun, itu nggak kuapa-apain! Tuh, kubeli dari warung yang ada di sana," belanya.

Ying masih belum meminum jus miliknya dan Taufan mendesah.

"Kata Gempa, makan atau minum sesuatu yang manis itu bisa memperbaiki mood," Taufan akhirnya jujur.

Memperbaiki mood?

Ying mengerjapkan matanya. Memang sih, ia tahu kalau semua orang pasti tahu kalau ia sedang sedih sekarang. Namun, tidak menyangka, Taufan yang jahil ternyata cukup perhatian juga.

Akhirnya, gadis itu menyeruput jus miliknya. Sari buah yang dingin dan manis memang membuat moodnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Makasih," katanya sambil tersenyum, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah curiga pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hehehe, sama-sama," kata Taufan, segera menghabiskan jus miliknya. Kentara sekali kalau memang dia haus.

Ying menyeruput jusnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa manis dan dingin dinikmati oleh mulutnya, sedangkan angin semilir yang sejuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, di rambutmu ada daun nyangkut tuh," kata Taufan sambil tertawa geli.

Wajah Ying kontan memerah mendengarnya, ia berbalik untuk melihat dimana daun yang nyangkut di rambutnya dan risau karena tak segera menemukannya.

Sebuah tangan terulur dan mengambil daun dari rambut di belakangnya. Taufan tersenyum padanya dan membuang daun gugur itu.

"Rambutmu kenapa sih? Tumben nggak dikuncir," tanyanya. Ini pertanyaan kedua dari Taufan.

Mungkin, jus pemberiannya semacam sogokan. Tapi Ying memutuskan kalau teman sekelasnya itu setidaknya berhak mendapatkan jawaban yang benar.

"Yah... lagi mau merubah penampilan... kan kamu juga suka ngejekin aku 'rambut kuncir kuda'...," jawab Ying, tak lupa menambahkan sindiran untuk temannya itu.

"Lah, kan aku udah bilang aku cuma bercanda...," balas Taufan. Ying memilih untuk tidak merespon dan meminum jusnya lagi.

Dan Taufan pun hanya diam, keduanya menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

IoI

Ada alasan kenapa Taufan itu jahil.

Ia paling tidak tahan melihat wajah murung atau tanpa ekspresi.

Karena itu ia selalu mengerjai Halilintar. Gempa jarang ia kerjai, adiknya yang paling baik dan manis sedunia, sudah cukup repot dengan segala macam hal seperti OSIS, pekerjaan rumah dan lain-lain.

Sedangkan, Ying, adalah gadis yang pemalu untuk sebagian orang namun kalau sudah mengenalnya, ternyata ia cerewet. Taufan tidak tahan kalau gadis itu mulai masuk ke mode 'pemalu' , ia kerap mengerjai gadis cina itu.

Tapi, ia tahu, mengerjai Ying yang tampak sedang murung hari ini, tidak akan memperbaiki apapun.

Di luar dugaan semua orang, Taufan, sama seperti saudara kembarnya yang lain, tidak pandai dalam urusan wanita. Jadi, jujur saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar wajah mendung itu segera pergi dari Ying.

Karena itu, meski biasanya ia terkenal bokek, atau tidak ada uang, karena Taufan memang boros, untuk kali ini, ia tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang agar teman sekelasnya itu mau tersenyum kembali.

IoI

"Ayo ke sini."

Taufan memang orang yang penuh kejutan, Ying hanya mampu tercengang saat pemuda itu menariknya ke sebuah toko... yang entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya. Toko ini menjual semua pernak pernik yang identik dengan wanita. Cat dindingnya saja warna pink. Tapi, Taufan tanpa ragu ataupun malu, menarik Ying masuk ke toko itu.

"Kita ngapain di sini?" seru Ying.

Taufan menariknya ke sebuah etalase aksesori rambut.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal pilih, kamu mau yang mana?"

Ying mengerjapkan mata menatap Taufan, tapi pemuda itu tampak asik memilih aksesori rambut yanga ada di depan mereka.

"Buatku?"

"Ya iyalah, masa buatku?" sindir Taufan.

"Nggak usah! Ngapain sih? Aku punya kok di rumah."

"Dibeliin bukannya seneng malah protes, ini tulus lho. Tulus dari hati yang paling dangkal," canda Taufan.

Ying mendesah, tidak bisa paham dengan pola pikir pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sepasang kunciran rambut berwarna biru muda berhiaskan kupu-kupu berwarna kuning.

"Oh yang ini ya?" tanya Taufan, segera menyabet kuncir rambut tersebut dan memeriksa harganya.

"Eh!? Bukan, nggak usah!" seru Ying, namun Taufan bersikap seakan tak mendengarkannya dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Mbak, beli yang ini ya!" kata Taufan.

"Nggak usah, aku bisa beli sendiri!" Ying segera meraih dompetnya, namun kalah cepat dengan Taufan yang sudah menyodorkan uangnya.

"Terima kasih," kata mbaknya, tersenyum geli melihat sikap sepasang muda mudi di depannya.

"Taufan-" Ying segera mengejar Taufan yang keluar dari toko.

"Aduh, kamu bawel banget sih! Nih, pake sekarang," kata Taufan, wajahnya mulai jengah, menyodorkan kunciran yang baru saja ia beli.

Ying mengerjap, menerima kunciran tersebut namun hanya terpaku di tempat.

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka?" tanya Taufan terlihat cemas.

"Ini... kenapa?" tanya Ying tidak mengerti.

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya kemudian membetulkan topinya.

"Aku nggak suka kamu murung terus seharian."

Ying mengerjapkan mata lagi, menatap Taufan yang tersenyum padanya. "Makanya, pakai kuncir ini, terus jangan murung lagi."

Ying termenung, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian segera memakai kuncir rambut tersebut. Rambutnya yang tidak disisir tidak rapi dan mencuat ke segala arah, meski sudah dikuncir tapi pasti masih terlihat berantakan. Namun Taufan terlihat puas. Senyumnya mengembang makin lebar.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru Ying yang aku tahu," katanya.

Sang gadis cina hanya bisa merapikan rambutnya dengan kikuk. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Sebagai gantinya, nanti kalau kamu menang kejuaraan atletik, traktir aku makan di restoran ya!"

Dan perasaan berbunga-bunga itu segera melayang pergi entah kemana. Bodohnya ia sudah percaya Taufan melakukan semua ini dengan tulus tanpa maksud apapun.

"Enak aja! Makan direstoran kan mahal!" protes Ying, namun Taufan hanya tertawa.

"Nggak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus traktir aku kalau menang. Makanya, kamu harus menang!"

Ying cemberut menatap teman di depannya. Namun, ekspresi cemberutnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyuman cerah.

Ia mulai mengerti kalau semua tindakan aneh Taufan, mulai dari membelikannya jus dan kunciran, hingga tagihan traktiran semata-mata hanya untuk mencerahkan moodnya kembali. Dan meski kesal untuk mengakuinya, hal itu ternyata sukses besar.

"Makasih ya."

Taufan berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Traktirannya jangan lupa."

"Kalau aku menang."

"Aku yakin kamu pasti menang."

"Sok tahu."

"Biarin, aku emang tahu kok."

Ying menyikut perut Taufan, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Ying sempat ragu untuk kembali berjuang di kompetisi atletik, sempat tersirat mungkin seharusnya ia mundur saja. Tapi, entah kenapa, sekarang ia merasa harus menang, meski artinya harus mentraktir teman sekelasnya yang rakus itu.

"Dukung aku ya nanti."

Taufan tersenyum jahil padanya. "Kalau gitu, traktirannya harus dobel. Dukungan dariku tuh nggak murah lho."

"Ih dasar kamu!"

Keduanya beradu mulut namun dengan senyum lebar mengembang di bibir mereka masing-masing. Dan sepasang muda mudi itu pun melangkah pulang ditemani dengan sinar matahari dari ufuk barat.

IoI

Ying terkejut saat melihat ketiga senior yang ia tidak sukai, menghampirinya ketika ia tengah berlatih. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menang sekarang, tidak peduli kalau ia itu egois atau monopoli. Atletik itu kan olahraga perorangan, tidak ada gunanya menahan diri segala.

"Ying!"

Ying menoleh, terkejut melihat Taufan menghampirinya. Ia kemudian menarik gadis itu menjauh dari senior-senior yang tampak tak suka.

Tapi, kemudian senior-senior itu tampak ketakutan dan pergi menjauh, Ying menoleh pada Taufan yang tersenyum padanya.

Lho? Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan?

"Beliin aku es teh dong."

"Ih, belum juga kompetisi, udah minta ditraktir!"

"Biarin, aku lagi bokek nih! Haus banget! Beliin ya!" pinta Taufan dengan nada maksa, maksudnya, manja.

Ying mendesah, ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar uang pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Nih, beli sendiri."

"Makasih!" Taufan segera berlari pergi dengan wajah puas.

"YING! BERJUANG YA!" teriaknya ketika sudah jauh, membuat semua orang yang ada di lapangan mampu mendengarnya. Wajah Ying segera merah padam sementara Taufan segera meluncur pergi menuju kantin.

"Kamu pacaran ya sama Taufan?" salah seorang anggota klub atletik nyeletuk padanya.

"NGGAK! Siapa yang sudi pacaran sama cowok kayak gitu? Dia kayak gitu cuma demi dapat traktiran doang tahu!" seru Ying kesal, membuat semua temannya terkejut. Namun, sang gadis cina berbalik dan

memainkan kuncir rambutnya dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Ia kemudian menatap senior-senior, atau lebih tepatnya, mencari senior-senior yang sudah menghilang dari lapangan.

Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

Dasar Taufan, ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada senior-senior tersebut, kenapa juga ia bisa tahu? Mengerikan.

Dasar cowok absurd.

Dan Ying pun kembali berlatih, berlari secepat mungkin dengan perasaannya yang cerah bagaikan mentari yang membakar kulitnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Taufanx Ying! Akhirnya! Jujur aja, aku juga suka FangxYing, tapi TaufanxYing juga suka. **

**Ah, Taufan yang jahil tapi ujung-ujungnya minta maaf, itu terinspirasi dari kakaku sendiri. Dia kalau bercanda sama temen-temennya, ujung-ujungnya pasti minta maaf juga. Kecuali sama aku, kalau sama aku sih dia nggak minta maaf, sial -_-"**

**Dan dari para review, ok Gempa?**

**Haha... aku punya sedikit rencana buat si kembar yang tertinggal sendiri itu. Karena fanfic ini bertema platonic relationship, jadi, kenapa nggak? Hehehe... sedikit agak kasihan, cuma liat ntar aja.**

**Jadi, chapter besok soal Gempa ^^**

**Ayo review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang kebanyakan, aku bukan fujoshi, tapi aku juga bukan homophobic. Aku tipe orang yang menerima semua jenis genre, mulai dari yaoi, yuri, shotacon, incest, lolicon dan sebagainya. Ada kalanya aku nggak suka yaoi, ada kalanya aku nggak suka straight pair, ada kalanya aku netral. Yah, intinya, suka-suka aku. **

**Untuk di fandom Boboiboy ini aku tegaskan, aku nggak mau nyemplung ke fandom yaoi. **_**Come on!**_** Berasa kurang banyak fanfic yaoi bertebaran di sini? Untukku sih, udah banyak banget... dan biasanya, aku lebih seneng nyantai di fandom non-mainstream.**

**Jadi, **_**thanks, but no!**_** Nggak peduli aku udah pernah buat fanfic yaoi rate M dengan tema hardcore sekalipun, sekalinya aku nggak suka yaoi di suatu fandom, ya nggak suka aja. Jadi**_**, please! Don't ever ask me to make yaoi fanfic!**_** Aku bukan orang yang bakal buat fanfic rekuesan orang, yah, mau kalau emang ceritanya aku juga suka. Tapi, yaoi? **_**No, not in Boboiboy at least**_**. **

**Tadinya aku mau bikin updetan Broken Piece dulu, but well, **_**thanks for some people**_**, aku ngerasa aku harus ngelurusin maksudku dengan chapter soal Gempa di chapter kemarin. **_**I never think to make some yaoi, not shonen-ai, no BL, or anything like that from the start! **_

**Yang aku pikir tuh, GempaxYaya. Buat beberapa orang yang udah baca fanficku dari kemarin, harusnya sih, sadar kalau aku nggak cuma ngehints HalixYaya, tapi juga GempaxYaya. Harusnya ya... Jadi gitu... jangan salah paham lagi, **_**please**_**. Jadi, bagi yang nggak suka GempaxYaya, silahkan mundur.**

**Silahkan dinikmati.**

* * *

Kebanyakan orang beranggapan bahwa saat masa puber, yang sering dialami adalah cinta monyet. Ya, saat remaja, itulah saat dimana hormon mulai merubah tubuh serta perasaan menjadi lebih jelas secara jender dan di saat itu pulalah, mulai muncul ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis.

Jadi, cinta yang muncul saat remaja dikatakan sebagai cinta monyet karena biasanya, para remaja merasa tertarik dengan seseorang, tapi berbeda dengan cinta orang dewasa. Apa bedanya sebenarnya? Banyak yang bilang kalau cinta monyet hanya tertarik dari segi fisik. Atau hanya 'suka-sukaan' saja, tapi tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah dengan orang yang disukainya sekarang.

Membingungkan, termasuk untuk Gempa.

"Gempa!"

Gempa menoleh, melihat sosok gadis berkerudung pink memanggilnya seusai rapat OSIS.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya, otomatis senyum ramah terpulas di bibirnya.

"Uhm... aku minta resep biskuit buatanmu, boleh?"

Gempa mengerjap sekali.

Kemudian dua kali.

Karena ia tidak bisa memikirkan, darimana awal mula pertanyaan itu berasal, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan bingung. "Ya?"

"Uh, gini... waktu itu kan aku pernah bikin biskuit untuk Halilintar..."

Gempa sedikit mengernyitkan matanya, menerawang ke masa lalu. Ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, Halilintar pulang dengan sekotak biskuit, namun berbeda dengan biasanya, ia menendang Taufan yang hendak mencomot satu biskuit tersebut. Gempa langsung tahu kalau biskuit itu bukan dari secret admirer Halilintar seperti biasa.

Ternyata dari Yaya ya? Pantas saja...

"Terus?" tanya Gempa, mulai paham tapi masih belum bisa melihat dimana asal mula Yaya meminta resep padanya.

"Katanya, 'masih enak biskuit buatan Gempa', gitu," terang Yaya sampai akhir.

Gempa mengangguk-angguk. Nah, sekarang baru dia mengerti. Tak sulit membayangkan saudara kembarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Yaya. Dari dulu, Halilintar memang pecicilan soal makanan. Kalau tak suka, kakaknya itu tak keberatan tidak makan seharian.

Hal itu yang mendorong Gempa untuk belajar masak hingga pandai. Tapi mungkin jadinya, Halilintar memang hanya suka makanan buatannya saja.

"Aku nggak pakai resep spesial kok. Cuma pakai resep biskuit biasa," balas Gempa. Ia belajar masak dari buku masak ibunya atau hanya browsing dari internet. Tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali.

Wajah Yaya terlihat kecewa. Gempa menjadi tak enak hati melihatnya. Ia memang ramah kepada semua wanita. Yah, bisa dibilang si kembar Boboiboy, ketiganya termasuk pemuda yang feminist, alias gentle terhadap perempuan.

Tapi, untuk Yaya, Gempa tidak suka melihat gadis itu murung. Gadis yang hampir sempurna itu, cantik, pintar, pekerja keras, tegas, tulus dan ramah, ia merasa gadis itu lebih cantik bila tersenyum.

"Mau bikin biskuit bareng?" tanyanya, merasa tak enak melihat sekretaris OSIS tersebut terlihat murung.

"Eh? Aku nggak mau ngerepotin kamu," kata Yaya lirih. Gempa hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kita bikin di rumahku gimana?" tawar Gempa lagi.

Melihat Yaya tersenyum balik padanya membuat Gempa merasa puas, ia tak suka melihat gadis pekerja keras ini murung.

"Oke deh."

IoI

Taufan memang kadang bisa sangat tidak sensitif pada situasi, alias cuek. Tapi, ada kalanya daya observasinya sangat mengagumkan. Mungkin itu terbentuk karena ia tumbuh di antara kedua saudara kembarnya. Sebagai anak tengah di antara keduanya, biasanya Taufan tidak kesulitan menebak jalan pikir mereka berdua.

"Aku pulaaaangg! Argh, panas banget!"

Taufan berlari kecil menuju dapur, dalam hati ingin meminta sang adik yang sudah pulang duluan untuk membuatkan es atau minuman yang menyegarkan. Namun, segera berhenti saat melihat pemandangan langka.

"Yaya?"

"Oh, hai Taufan."

Taufan mengerjap, menghilangkan rasa syoknya. Tidak heran ada sepasang sepatu berwarna pink di depan pintu. Dia kira siapa...

"Kalian ngapain?"

Sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya pun, Taufan tahu Gempa dan Yaya sedang memasak. Tapi, anggaplah itu basa basi.

"Bikin biskuit," jawab Gempa. Ia tengah menggiling adonan menjadi pipih.

"Dalam rangka?" tanya Taufan lagi. Tidak biasanya ada perempuan sebaya dengan mereka datang ke rumah mereka. Kalau bukan kerja kelompok, biasanya tidak pernah.

"Nggak dalam rangka apa-apa. Aku minta diajarin bikin biskuit sama Gempa," jawab Yaya.

Taufan mangut-mangut. Matanya memperhatikan keduanya berinteraksi di dapur. Gempa yang sabar dan perhatian dengan Yaya yang kelihatan jelas, sangat antusias.

"Pokoknya digiling sampai tebalnya kira-kira satu sentimeter."

"Nggak boleh lebih dari itu?"

"Nanti kalau ketebelan kan jadinya keras."

Taufan mengambil kursi dari meja makan dan kemudian duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia memperhatikan Gempa yang memandang Yaya dengan lembut, juga bagaimana Yaya memandang Gempa dengan kagum.

"Taufan? Kamu mau ikut bantu?" tanya Yaya, sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan.

"Nggak deh, capek baru beres main sepeda tadi," tolak Taufan halus.

"Oh ya? Belajar atraksi baru kak?" tanya Gempa.

"Iya, yang muterin sepeda di udara itu," jawab Taufan.

"Nah, sekarang dicetak. Tunggu, biar kucari cetakannya sebentar," Gempa segera membongkar lemari dapur. Sementara Yaya dan Taufan memperhatikan Ketua OSIS tersebut.

Taufan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yaya.

"Gimana rasanya? Ada cowok yang lebih jago masak dari kamu?" goda Taufan. Wajah Yaya kontan memerah mendengarnya.

"Yah... hm... agak iri sih, tapi aku kagum kok," jawab Yaya sedikit terbata-bata.

Taufan tertawa kecil dan Yaya serta merta cemberut mendengarnya.

IoI

"Aku pulang."

Badan Yaya segera menegang mendengarnya. Sementara Gempa berbalik sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kak Halilintar, pulangnya sore banget."

Sayangnya pernyataan sapa itu tidak dipedulikan oleh sang kembaran tertua, matanya menatap Yaya dengan tatapan tajam dan sedikit bingung.

"Mereka bikin biskuit bareng," yang menjawab Taufan, sibuk mengunyah biskuit yang sudah jadi.

"Kamu mau coba?" tanya Yaya.

"Yang ini Yaya yang buat, yang ini aku," tambah Gempa. Menyodorkan dua piring.

Halilintar mendengus kemudian mengambil biskuit buatan Yaya, kemudian melahapnya. Yaya diam, sampai menahan napas menanti komentar dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Agak gosong."

Taufan tertawa kemudian tersedak biskuit yang dimakanannya. Sementara Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepala, memang kakaknya itu tak bisa memuji dengan benar dan terlalu frontal.

Yaya terlihat kecewa sementara Halilintar mengambil biskuit buatan Gempa. Kali ini tak ada komentar yang keluar.

"Aku mandi dulu," katanya.

Yaya mendesah, menatap kepergian Halilintar. Sementara Taufan yang sembuh dari tersedaknya kembali tertawa.

"Padahal kita bikinnya bareng, pakai cara yang sama, bahannya juga sama, kenapa punyaku jadinya kayak gini ya?" tanya Yaya, memakan biskuit buatannya sendiri. Agak keras dan pahit.

"Yah... kan nggak semua orang sekali coba langsung berhasil," hibur Gempa.

"Bukannya Yaya udah sering banget bikin biskuit?" ralat Taufan. Gempa mendelik padanya dan Taufan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memang semua orang kan punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Kak Halilintar juga nggak bisa masak, aku juga nggak pandai berhitung, Kak Taufan takut hantu, sama aja kan," hibur Gempa lagi.

"Tapi kan, kalau perempuan harusnya bisa masak," keluh Yaya.

"Nggak selalu kan? Ibu kami juga masakannya nggak begitu enak, tapi kami tetap suka," tambah Gempa lagi.

"Iya, ibu kalau masak jadinya sering keasinan," celetuk Taufan.

Yaya mendesah lagi kemudian tersenyum lirih. "Iya ya... yah, yang jelas aku harus belajar lagi... Makasih ya, udah ngajarin aku bikin biskuit," kata Yaya.

Gempa segera tersenyum balik. "Sama-sama."

Sementara Taufan memperhatikan keduanya, sambil mengunyah biskuit buatan Yaya. Ukh, pahit...

IoI

"Kamu ada hati sama Yaya ya?"

Gempa menekan pensil yang ia gunakan terlalu keras hingga ujungnya patah. Ia menoleh pada Taufan yang memandangnya dengan tampang serius. Bukti kalau kakaknya ini bukan sedang bercanda.

"Nggak kok," jawab Gempa, sedikit menyesal karena sempat salah tingkah.

"Ck, nggak usah bohong sama aku...," Taufan menyandarkan diri di meja belajar Gempa. Sementara sang adik mendesah dan mundur dari mejanya.

"Aku nggak bohong kak. Yaya itu cuma teman..."

"Kamu mundur karena Kak Hali?"

Gempa membelalakkan matanya. "Nggak aku-" ia berhenti bicara dan mengernyit. Sang Ketua OSIS bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Ketika ia membukanya, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat Halilintar berdiri di sana.

"Ok, gini aja. Ayo kita bicarin semua ini, supaya nggak ada yang salah paham," saran Gempa.

"Kalau gitu, aku-"

"Kak Taufan juga."

"Lho kok? Aku nggak ada hubungannya-"

"Udahlah, ayo buruan!"

Dan ketiga saudara kembar itu pun segera berpindah tempat menuju sofa di depan televisi.

Halilintar memasang wajah serius yang sulit untuk dibaca. Taufan terlihat jelas kalau tidak mau berada di sana, karena ia tidak suka suasana serius. Sementara Gempa terlihat pasrah.

"Ok, begini. Mari jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing."

"Aku juga?" tanya Taufan. Gempa dan Halilintar kompak memandangnya dengan tajam. Sang kembaran anak tengah hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan bersandar dengan lemas ke sofa.

"Aku sama Yaya nggak ada apa-apa. Aku juga nggak suka sama dia, maksudnya bukan dalam artian suka terhadap perempuan...," Gempa mulai menjelaskan. Saat Taufan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan Halilintar memandangnya dengan tajam, Gempa mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ya ok. Gimana ya... aku nggak yakin. Iya sih, Yaya terasa sedikit lebih spesial dari perempuan-perempuan lain. Tapi, aku nggak bakal bilang aku suka sama dia. Maksudku..."

Gempa mendengus. "Yang jelas, Yaya cuma teman. Itu aja, titik."

"Yakin? Beneran?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa memandang Halilintar yang masih memasang tampang serius.

"Kamu bukannya nyerah karena Kak Hali kan?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Gempa mendengus. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Karena sang adik termuda tak kunjung menjawab, Taufan beralih pada kakaknya.

"Kak Hali sendiri? Perasaan Kak Hali sama Yaya gimana?"

Halilintar melirik pada Taufan, kemudian pada Gempa. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah lain.

"Entah."

Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh. Memang kakaknya ini sangat irit kosakata. Tapi setidaknya dalam keadaan serius seperti ini, Taufan mengharapkan kakaknya mau bicara lebih panjang.

"Gini deh, biar kuperbaiki pertanyaannya. Yaya itu siapa buat Kak Hali?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Halilintar mengernyit sedikit. "Teman."

"Teman?"

"Iya teman."

"Nggak ada embel-embel apa-apa lagi?"

Halilintar melotot pada Taufan. Namun untuk kali ini, Taufan memikirkan jawaban barusan. Termasuk Gempa.

'Teman' untuk Halilintar artinya sangat luar biasa. Seingat kedua saudaranya, Halilintar tidak pernah memanggil siapapun sebagai teman.

Teman sekolah, teman sekelas, teman seklub memang ada.

Tapi, kalau cuma 'teman'?

Ini pertama kalinya.

Satu kata itu menjelaskan bagaimana spesialnya Yaya di mata Halilintar.

"Kak Taufan sendiri? Sama Ying?"

Taufan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Nggak ada hubungannya," protesnya.

"Yah, supaya impas," tekan Gempa. Taufan mendesah dan cemberut sedikit.

"Ergh... uhm... gimana ya? Dia... manis."

"Manis?" tanya Gempa.

Taufan mengangguk. "Reaksinya lucu kalau kukerjai."

Gempa mangut-mangut.

"Jadi, Kak Taufan suka?"

Taufan mengernyit. "Nggak bisa dibilang suka juga...," jawabnya lirih.

Ketiga saudara kembar itu saling tatap dan mendengus bersamaan.

Mereka memang berbeda sifat, hobi dan keahlian.

Tapi, mereka mirip pada hal-hal yang aneh.

"Kataku sih ya, kamu nggak usah nyerah dulu Gempa. Kan Kak Hali nggak pacaran sama Yaya...," saran Taufan.

"Siapa yang nyerah?" tanya Gempa balik, membantah.

"Halah... ngaku deh..."

Halilintar bangkit dan menghampiri Gempa. Ia menempeleng sedikit kepala adik termudanya itu. Gempa terdiam, tidak melawan.

"Aku nggak butuh belas kasihanmu. Jadi, nggak usah ngalah."

"Siapa yang ngalah?" seru Gempa lagi.

"Kalau kamu sih, udah ketebak banget Gempa," tambah Taufan, sepakat dengan Halilintar untuk kali ini.

"Ampun, aku juga belum tentu suka sama Yaya...," keluh Gempa.

"Iya, tapi kamu tahan perasaan kamu kan?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa bungkam dan dia ditempeleng Halilintar lagi.

"Bego."

Gempa meraba dahinya yang ditempeleng terus oleh kakaknya.

"Namanya perasaan biarkan mengalir kayak air aja. Kan nggak tahu, bakal berkembang jadi bunga apa nggak," saran Taufan sok puitis.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gempa dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksudnya, kamu kan nggak tahu bakal suka Yaya atau nggak. Aku juga sama, Kak Hali juga sama. Kalau memang nanti kalian berdua ujung-ujungnya suka sama Yaya, yah.."

Di sini Taufan berhenti. Kedua saudaranya mengerjap menantinya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pasti jadinya sinetron banget entar."

Gempa menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya, sementara Halilintar segera menjitak adiknya yang suka bicara sembarangan itu.

"Aduh! Kok aku dipukul sih!?" protes Taufan. Halilintar hanya mendengus.

"Tapi, seenggaknya aku _safe_! Iyei!" Taufan melompat di sofanya, membuat Gempa memutar matanya. Untuk apa kakaknya senang padahal ia juga belum tentu suka sama Ying?

"Aku selalu tahu kalian berdua itu lebih mirip. Nggak heran suka cewek yang sama," ejek Taufan lagi.

"Oh ya? Kak Taufan mirip siapa?" sindir Gempa.

"Aku? Aku adalah aku! Original! Nggak plagiat!" seru Taufan, mulai ngaco.

"Apa katamu!?" Halilintar segera mengunci leher adiknya dengan lengannya.

"Argh! Kak Hali! Aku nggak bisa napas!"

Gempa hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Ia menatap Halilintar kemudian Taufan.

Dalam hati, ia paling tidak menginginkan mereka pecah kembali. Tak peduli ocehan Taufan, ia tidak mau berseteru dengan Halilintar dengan alasan apapun, apalagi perempuan.

Tapi... yah...

Belum tentu ia suka Yaya, belum tentu juga kakaknya itu suka Yaya. Jadi...

Lihat nanti saja deh...

IoI

"Yaya! Ini jepitanmu jatuh!"

Yaya berbalik dan melihat Gempa menyodorkan jepitan bunga miliknya.

"Oh makasih, aku aja nggak sadar ini jatuh," katanya merasa kagum dengan perhatian pemuda di depannya itu.

"Oh ya, ini."

Kali ini Gempa menyodorkan sebuah buku resep. Yaya kebingungan melihatnya.

"Ibuku jarang masak, tapi suka beli buku masak. Buku ini yang paling sering aku pake. Beberapa udah kutandain, gampang terus hasilnya juga enak," jelas Gempa.

Yaya membuka buku resep tersebut. Melihat beberapa halaman memang sudah ditandai oleh tulisan tangan yang ia kenal sebagai tulisan Gempa.

"Makasih... aku boleh pinjam?" tanya Yaya.

"Memang sengaja kubawa buat kupinjamkan ke kamu. Kalau kamu latihan terus, pasti lama-lama pinter masak kok," hibur Gempa. Senyum Yaya merekah dan pipinya sedikit kemerahan.

"Makasih..."

"Sama-sama. Kalau masakanmu udah enak, nanti masakin aku ya."

"Ih kamu!"

"Hahahaha..."

Sementara tak jauh dari sana...

"Kak Hali cemburu ya?"

Halilintar mendengus dan menjitak kepala adiknya yang jahil itu.

"Aduh!"

"Yang cemburu siapa?" tanya Halilintar, berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Taufan mengelus kepalanya. Ia melirik ke Gempa dan Yaya yang sedang asik bercengkrama. Kemudian menatap Halilintar yang pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

"Uh... semoga hidupku nggak berubah jadi kayak sinetron. Amit-amit...," doa Taufan tidak jelas.

Yah, untuk apa dipusingkan? Memang mereka semua belum mencapai apa itu 'suka'. Ibarat bibit yang dirawat bersama, belum tentu ketiganya akan berkembang menjadi bunga. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, hanya membiarkan bibit itu tumbuh sambil sesekali menyiraminya dan memupuknya, sampai nantinya akan tumbuh berkembang lebih jauh.

Kalaupun memang ketiganya berkembang menjadi bunga?

Taufan mendengus. Ia tahu, mungkin tragedi bisa terjadi, tapi yang pasti, tidak akan menjadi seperti sinetron. Atau malah jadi kayak dating sim game genre otome? Entahlah, tapi Taufan tidak merasa kedua saudara akan jadi seperti itu.

Ia harap begitu.

**End**

* * *

**GempaxYayanya kurang? Hehe, aku merasa udah cukup karena di Deep Breaths pun hints mereka sudah muncul. Kan udah pergi belanja bareng, hehe. Bahkan kalau ada yang ngeh, chapter pertama HalixYaya, Gempa langsung nyiapin makanan buat Yaya tanpa diminta Halilintar kan? Dan gimana reaksi Gempa pas liat Halilintar ngebopong Yaya. **

**Sayangnya, mungkin nggak ada yang ngeh. **

**Kalau ditanya, Yaya sukanya siapa? Halilintar atau Gempa? Yah, sama kayak si kembar Boboiboy yang belum jelas dengan perasaan mereka, Yaya juga sama. Dia mungkin lebih condong ke Halilintar, tapi bukan berarti Gempa nggak ada kesempatan. **

**Antara Bad Boy dengan Nice Guy. Ada yang bilang, Bad Boy asik buat diajak pacaran, tapi Nice Guy lebih pas buat diajak nikah *ngomong apa sih?**

**Aku tahu, lebih banyak yang suka HalixYaya. Tapi, aku juga suka GempaxYaya. Kedua pasangan itu sama-sama manis. **

**Ok. Sekian fanfic gaje dariku. Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia review, favorite, follow atau bahkan yang silent reader. **

**Sampai jumpa di fanficku yang lain ^^**


End file.
